Roomies
by mOBIAN 2.0
Summary: Shadow what the serious heck man first you deny me of my brother's party then you flaunt your gorgeous girlfriend Amy at me,I know you're not suppose to go after another guy's girl but this really maximizes that rule! Tip 1:Don't have roomies... Sonamy x Shadamy
1. Chapter 1

(Sonic P.O.V)

"Faker get off your lazy ass and bring me some soap!" That was the gruff and unpleasant voice of my roommate Shadow The :himself Dislikes:about everything else.

"Faker IM not playing if I get out the shower to get soap Iam shoving...".

"Yeah yeah" I interrupted with a hint of annoyance.

Today was the a day Shadow brings his long time girlfriend over to our thoughts?If I know Shadow he can't handle long term relationships hell he switches our cable service every 3 months.

"Here" I handed the naked hog a dove soap bar.

"Remember Faker don't embarass me or you will regret it" he warned.

"Whatevs" I answered casually

His girl must really love him to be with him for 6 years,that's when were in high school and he never talked about a girl **at all**,so he will probably ask a girl at the last minute to pretend to be his long time sweetheart and the girl will agree because as the Ultimate Lifeform himself says "cause Iam Shadow the Fucking Hedgehog"

"Message!" I picked my cellphone off the dusty brown coffee table and typed in my pin.

PIN:2845

WRONG PIN TRY AGAIN

"Dammit" I cursed to myself

PIN:2245

ACCEPTED

30 MESSAGES FROM BLAZE

Blaze the Cat was my co-worker,me and her work at the Seaside bank as accountants.I know,I know not the best for my speed but it puts food on the table.

"30 messages from Blaze kinda creepy it must be important"

MESSAGE FROM BLAZE:hey Sonic me Rouge and Knuckles are going to a engagement party thrown by Tails and Cosmo please come!

I could tell Blaze was excited she's not a person to use exclamation marks but not only that my younger bro is getting engaged how could I miss that!

"Tails and Cosmo I always knew they were gonna settle down"

Damn Shadow for trapping me to meet his girl I really want to discourage Tails from marriage but I sucked it up and donned a basic white dress shirt and black shacks.

"I know I've said it before but Shadow really needs to die!" I mumbled to myself.

"I heard that!"

"Duh I wanted you to hear me" I countered

Then the bell rang hopefully it was the mailman then I could perform a successful sneak out.

"Faker tell Amy I will be out in a bit" Shadow ordered

"Amy" sounds like a girl you meet at a bar but I followed his orders anyway and that's when I met **her**.

"Hi my name is Amy" she was a female pink Hedgehog and she also had the most beautiful voice _wait what!_

She wore a strapless red dress,two matching hoop earrings and top all off with red flats,_No Fucking Way._Her long pink hair showed she had free sprit her adorable innocent eyes peeked into my very soul_._

"Hi Iam Shadow's roommate Sonic" I stated trying to said sound as humble as possible.

She shooked my hand in a ladylike manner I felt my cheeks burning this feeling was unfamiliar to me,sure I've dated many women but she was **different**.

"Hey do you know where my Shadsie is" Her smile grew brighter at the mere mention of his name.

Shadow what the serious fuck man first you deny me of my brother's party then you flaunt your gorgeous girlfriend Amy at me,I know you're not suppose to go after another guy's girl but this really maximizes that rule!

Tip 1:Don't have roomies...

**A/N:mOBIAN 2.0 here so I bring a story that has comedy and romance please note Iam not that good with romantic comedies so please bare with me please read and review will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

(Sonic P.O.V)

_"This is so wrong" Amy pleaded softly_

_**She's so damn adorable!**_

_I ignored her and pulled her entire body in for a passionate kiss..._

"What the!" I yelled springing from my sheets.

Thank god that was just a dream,Shadow would tear me a new one for that!

"I guess I better get ready for work" I murmured to myself

As I got ready last night's events found a way to make themselves known in my head for example the small white strip of paper that was currently on the coffee table.

"Her number"

_"Sonic if Shadow gives you hell call me he just needs affection" Amy winked and left out our front door._

I tighted my tie around my neck and grabbed my car keys of the rack and **ran **to work,don't act like you didn't see that coming.

"Me running to the store to serve Shadow's alpha male complex"

_Shadow threw his perfectly fine food in the garbage "Faker go and get _**_real _**_meat"_

_"Fine" _

_I was out the door with a certain bat waiting for me "Rogue what's up"_

_"You missed Tails engagement party you dolt,Tails was disappointed you didn't show up"_

_I looked around suspiciously "Rouge I'll explain later but right now Shadow needs _**_real_**_ meat"_

_Rouge looked at the wooden door and waved me off I cheered and went on my way._

_"Don't think this is over Sonikku!" she warned venomously_

Next thing I knew I was at my job's clear front doors,I really didn't wanna go in there I knew the usually emotionless Blaze would call me out in front of everybody.

I crept in slowly but the cat caught my legs and I tumbled to the marble floor "And a good morning to you too Blaze"

"Tails was off his rocker yesterday" Blaze stated

"My bad Shadow told me to stay and meet his girl" I explained sheepishly

Blaze blushed and without a word she went back her desk,ever since Blaze met us I could tell she had a crush on the Ultimate Asshole.

I made my way my small brown desk only to find a young blonde female hedgehog sitting at it.

I extended my hand and gave my signature Iam-not-a-terrible-person smile "Hello maam my name is Sonic Hedgehog"

"Hi there my name is Maria Hedgehog" she claimed while shaking my hand

Hold up Maria! That was Shadow's best friend back in high school I swear Shadow just attracts the beautiful with his** charming** personality doesn't he.

"So what's your problem maam" I studdered trying to keep my professionalism

"Yeah yesterday me and my boyfriend got charged two times too much for our lobster" Maria explained hastily

Great her boyfriend must have been a dick to the waiter and to get revenge on the guy he overcharged simple enough right but I wanted to know who the guy was so I could avoid him at all cost.

"Excuse maam I know it's none of my business but do you mind telling me who your boyfriend is" I asked with manners

Her face mirrored Amy's face yesterday when she asked for Shadow "His name is Shadow The Hedgehog"

My pen snapped in my hand_ Shadow you two timing bastard_ but I didn't have time for this I was getting paid to solve this woman's problem so I solved her dilemma and pushed her along.

_3 hours later..._

It was my lunch break and I could barely drink my juice box,the thought of a classy lady like Amy being stepped on by **him,**it's safe to say my lunch break didn't involve much lunch and Blaze's constant bitching didn't sweeten the deal.

I dropped my half-eaten sandwich in the trash and went on my way but a hand stopped my exit from the breakroom.

"The heck" I turned around to see **her** grabbing my arm.

Amy was grabbing but how?Maybe she's one of those illusions you get when you're guilty of something.

Tip 2:Don't fall in love with your roomies girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

(Sonic P.O.V)

I gotta be honest it was hella awkward being at Tails house at 10:00 pm trying to explain why I couldn't give Tails and Cosmo my wishes not like my opinion mattered to begin with."Listen Tails my bad Shadow was being **unreasonable**"

I could tell Tails was barely able to hold in his anger.I bet the only reason Tails wasn't removing my internal organs right now is because his bride to be,Cosmo was rubbing his chest and the fact Blaze guaranteed I was gonna walk out of here body still intact.

His gaze directed toward me "Listen Sonic I'm pissed and everything but I'm not Jason Vorheevs" I let out a sarcastic breath of relief."Well gee thanks Tails!" He punched me dead in my right arm and his murderer-like exterior faded into a milky smile.I noticed that Cosmo placed a **taser** back on the desk next to her.

I was glad that the hatchet was buried now and forever.I could tell I was overstaying my welcome when Tails and Cosmo were getting **intimate** in front of me.

I didn't know the sweet innocent Cosmo I knew since college could be sexy but the proof was right there,kissing and smooching.

"Alright I will see you later" I let myself out through the window I didn't want to interupt their session or the way home I was still in thought about Shadow and how I was gonna confront him about his escapades with Maria.

**Maybe I should tell Amy then she could be mine!...**

That was a good idea and everything but Amy freaking loves him,just imagine her face when I tell her Shadow is a two-timing bastard.

**I hope I'm not letting my affection for Amy to get in the way of my judgement...**

I don't know why but my feet led me to my ex's place isn't exactly a place where rainbows and butterflies flourished but it held memories.

"Hey Cheesy McNo-Balls what are you doing here?" A lovely squirrel popped out the window with a butcher knife in her grasp.I sighed at the bat-shit insane girl I once loved but trust me she still had her redeeming qualities like the way she has a one track mind.

I grinned at the woman "Nothing really Sally just walking down memory lane" she threw her knife at me without no thought I said before,a one track mind!

"Do you **love **somebody else eh Sonic" she was referring to the second worse day of my life(The first being me moving in with Shadow).

My grin shaped into a scowl "I just need advice you lunatic,my um **friend** is cheating on the girl I have feelings for" she laughed at my dilemma and was heading toward her door.

She simply answered "Don't be a bitch like you did with me break her spirit and expose your friend" I winked at her and left her to I left I heard her whisper something.

"I can't believe I loved that idiot" I smirked and ran back to the apartment.

The run was tiring,work and handling Tails were not the best way to energize me so it's safe to say I'm sleeping well tonight if I can survive Rouge's late night rants about her last boyfriend/playtoy.

I eased my way upstairs toward the door and opened it without the first time I was gonna heed Sally's words and not "be a bitch".

"Shadow you-" The sight broke my spirit,a passionate Shadow kneeling on one knee with a diamond ring in his right hand."Shadow oh yes I do I do a thousand times yes!" Amy screamed with a hint of happiness in her eyes,the eyes that I started to fall in love with.

It was official Shadow and Amy are getting married.I guess I couldn't follow through with my mission Sally gave me.I saw her tear-filled face when she placed the ring on her index finger how the hell could I ruin that.

Shadow noticed my presence "What the hell do you want Faker?" I sighed and gave a fake smile.

"Can I be your best man!"

Tip 3:Don't be a bitch


End file.
